Tokyo Ghoul: Scars
by MilagrosImperiale
Summary: Takizawa Seidou es un ex-investigador ghoul. Gracias a los experimentos del Doctor Kanou, se ha convertido en un ghoul de un ojo. Su personalidad cambió drásticamente; si antes era respondable y amable, ahora era sádico y cruel. Suzuya Juuzou es un investigador, y no uno cualquiera. Tenía muchos apodos: Rey de la CCG, Segador, Joker y hasta El Nuevo Arima. Juuzou ha cambiado al pa
1. Capítulo 1: "Reencuentro"

—¡Superior Suzuya! ¡Tenemos una misión en el distrito 13!— apareció Hanbee por la puerta. Estaba sudado y jaedaba, tal parece que corrió una larga distancia. Akira venía detrás, menos cansada que él.

—¿Eh?— alargó la "E" mientras le daba una última cucharada a su helado.— Pero lo tenemos bajo control. ¿Cómo puede ser? Si bien recuerdo, mi escuadrón lo mantuvo estable.

—Digamos que hubo una... pelea.— dijo la rubia dudando un poco de la palabra que usó.— Bueno... No sé si pelea. Sólo hemos encontrado cuerpos de ghouls.

—Pues pregúntale a Nakarai.— dijo encongiéndose de hombros.— Quizás recibió un ataque sorpresivo y tuvo que...

—Fue canibalismo.— lo cortó ella.— Quizás sea mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—Definitivamente, un ghoul o más comieron parte de ellos.— dijo Nakarai.

El peli-negro se agachó para verlos mejor. Tres cuerpos. Uno sin brazos, otro sin una pierna y parte de sus intestinos y otro con su garganta a la mitad, pero intacto. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiendo así su uña. Hace tiempo que no tenían un caso en ese distrito. Lo tenían practicamente controlado. ¿Cómo se les pudo pasar algo así? Se levantó de golpe, captando la atención de los cinco.

—Yo iré a investigar el segundo piso. Quédense aquí y llamen a alguien para inspeccionar mejor los cuerpos.— ordenó con autoridad. Akira frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe?— sugirió dando una sonrisa nerviosa. Juuzou negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien solo.— respondió dando la espalda para después subir las escaleras.

Parecía planeado. Ghouls que son comidos por otro u otros ghouls en una casa tecnicamente abandonada y hecha pedazos. No fue casual, y eso Juuzou lo sabía muy bien. El segundo piso era más tenebroso que el primero; las paredes caían de lo descuidadas que estaban, Juuzou supuso que antes estaban pintadas de marrón, que se convirtió en gris; los muebles y los cuadros estaban llenos de polvo, en éste último ni siquiera se podía ver la foto enmarcada; el suelo rechinaba a cada paso que dabas y, lo peor, era que el techo no ayudaba mucho, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento encima de ti. Se detuvo al escuchar algo. No se movió, ni respiró. Sus sentidos se agudizaron hasta escuchar el mínimo ruido.

—Gruñidos...— murmuró.

Desvió su vista hacia la puerta de la derecha. Se acercó a ella con sigilo. Lentamente, levantó su mano hacia la perilla. Se detuvo al volver a escuchar esos gruñidos aún más fuerte. No podía llamar a nadie, si lo hacía, podría darle tiempo a esa cosa de escapar. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el canibal ghoul aún estaba en la casa. Finalmente, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta.

—¡WAAAH!

"¡PAM!".

El grupo intercambió miradas entre ellos. Todos se preguntaban qué había sido ese ruido. Akira se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Juuzou!—gritó desde el primer piso.— ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡SI!— se escuchó su chillona pero, a la vez, profunda voz.— ¡SÓLO ME LLEVÉ POR DELANTE UNA SILLA!

—Ah... ¡De acuerdo!— dijo sin estar convencida del todo.

—Sabía que había alguien aquí. Nunca imaginé que ese alguien fueses tú, ¿Sabes, Seidou?— dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre, como solía hacerlo hace tiempo.

—¡Juuzou!— Seidou abrió los ojos como platos. Rápidamente, llevó sus manos a su rostro, bueno, con una. Con la otra, intentaba bajarse aún más la capucha de su túnica en terrible estado. Juuzou frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No iba a defenderse? ¡¿No se daba cuenta de que tenía un cuchillo quinque amenazando con cortar su cuello?!

—Oye, ¿Qué haces?— preguntó.

—Tenías que ser tú...— murmuró aún ocultándose.— Alguien tan... grande como tú.

—¿De qué hablas?—Con su mano desocupada, intentó verlo. Sin embargo, Seidou se resistió.—Hey, déjame ver.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ!—exclamó con dolor.

—¡¿Suzuya?!— las voces y pasos los alertaron a ambos.—¡Vamos para allá!

Con ese aviso de parte de Akira, Juuzou se levantó y ayudó a Seidou a hacer lo mismo. Tomó una de sus manos, que había logrado quitar por la presión, y lo guió al viejo armario

—No hagas ruido.—advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Superior Suzuya!— apareció Hanbee con preocupación.— ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!

—Una rata.—mintió él.— Estaba... ¡mordisqueando! ¡Sí!Estaba mordisqueando... ¡E-el clóset que está ahí!—señaló el escondite de Seidou. Se arrepintió al instante, pero no había ninguna otra cosa en esa habitación.

—Oh.—pronunció el de cabello largo, confiando en su superior.—De acuerdo. Jeje. Lamentos las molestias.

—No, está bien.

Se retiraron sin más. Cuando elmuchacho se aseguró de que ya nadie estuviera cerca, cerró la puerta del cuarto y abrió la del armario.

—Casi nos descubern, imbécil.—dijo algo molesto. A excepción de las veces en las que robó un poco de dinero para comprar sus preciadas donas, él jamás mentía, y menos a su escuadron.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó asombrado.— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Mejordimelo que le pasó a tu ojo.—al oírlo, el ojeroso se volvió a cubrir la cara. Juuzou chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No tenía tiempo para eso.

—¡Juuzou!— gritaron, de nuevo.— ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que llevar los cuerpos al laboratorio!

—¡YA VOY!—exclamó. Miró a Seidou, quien se mantenía en posición fetal y tapándose la cara con miedo a que una sola parte de su cara sea vista. El pelinegro se limitó a suspirar.

—Escucha...—casi susurró.—Hagamos una cosa: Mañana, encontrémonos en el parque del distrito 20. A las cinco. A esa hora no hay muchas personas en la calle, así que quizás estés más cómodo.

El ojeroso corrió su dedo índice de lado para ver a su ex-compañero sonreírle con amabilidad. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero terminó por decir en voz baja.

—Okay.

HOLA! :3 Creo que es el primer fic de este shipp :v Me siento especial :') Espero que les guste!


	2. Capítulo 2: Parque

—¡POR FAVOOOR!

—¡DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA HACERLO!

—¡HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA!

Ayato lo pensó un minuto, analizó la situación en la que estaba. Takizawa, un tipo que le desagradaba mucho, estaba literalmente de rodillas frente a él, rogándole que le consiga algo que ya olvidó. Las palabras "haré cualquier cosa" resonaron en su cabeza. Sonrió de lado con un plan.

—Repíteme lo que querías.—mandó. Sediou sonrió esperanzado y se levantó.

—¡UN ABRIGO NEGRO CON CAPUCHA, UNOS PANTALONES Y UN PAR DE ZAPATILLAS!—exclamó increíblemente rápido.

—¡Espera, espera!— paró Ayato el carro.— ¿Y quién va a pagar eso?

El ojerudo sonrió incómodo. El peli azul entendió la indirecta.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Demasiadas cosas! ¡El empleo en Anteiku no cubre todo!

—¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO NECESITO CON URGENCIA!— volvió a arrodillarse.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

—Saldré con alguien.

—¿Tú? ¿Salir con alguien? ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te drogas?

—Lo mismo pensé cuando me enteré que te ibas a casar con Fueguchi. ¡ES EN SERIO! ¡NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS! ¡POR MÍ!

—¿Por ti?

—De acuerdo. Reconozco que no tenía una razón mejor. ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO!

—¿Y por qué no le pides a Kaneki, o a Yomo, o a hasta a Kurona?

—El rey no me dará nada, además no me agrada. Yomo es raro, ni siquiera lo he visto parpadear. Y Kurona no tiene nada. ¿Crees que fuiste mi primera opción? ¡Te odio como no tienes idea!

—¿Y a Hinami?

—Me molestará un poco el hecho de que sea una debilucha, pero no la quiero molestar.

—¡¿ME JODES?!

—¡TE LO RUEGO, AYATO! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE PIDO! ¡SERÉ TU PERRA UNA SEMANA, SI ME HACES ESTE FAVOR! ¡DENTRO DE TODO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS! ¡¿NO QUE NO?!

—¡Un momento! ¡Repite eso que dijiste!

—¿Qué somos compañeros? ¡Dije compañeros, no amigos! ¡Antes que eso, insultó al Rey y me resigno a morir!

—¡No, idiota! ¡Eso no! ¡Lo de que seas mi perra por una semana!

—Ouh... ¡LO DECÍA EN JODA!

—¡Entonces no hay trato!

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡OKAY! ¡SERÉ TU PERRA UNA SEMANA! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS SI ME CONSIGUES LA ROPA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

—¡Okay! Pero deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres?

—¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

—Lo que sea.

Juuzou estaba en Anteiku, la cafetería de ghouls. Kaneki, que seguía diciéndole que lo llame así en lugar de "Haise", lo había recibido con una sonrisa amigable. Después de todo, antes eran compañeros y llegaron a llamarse amigos, aún si se trataba de un investigador ghoul de élite y un ghoul realmente peligroso. En ese momento, el pelinegro estaba comiendo una porción de tarta de fresa acompañado por un café con leche.

—Entonces...— se acercó el albino hacia donde él estaba.— ¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo? Escuché por Uta que en el distrito 13...

—No completes la frase.— lo interrumpió.— No vine aquí sólo para comer y saludarte.

—¿Investigación?— Juuzou asintió con la cabeza.— Pues antes de que preguntes, no sé nada sobre eso. No tengo mucha relación con el distrito 13 en este momento.

—Pero debes tener relación con Seidou Takizawa, el Búho.— Kaneki se tensó al escuchar tal nombre. Claro que lo conocía.— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Está dentro de Cabra Negra, aunque no aporte mucho.— susurró eso último.— ¿Crees que él es el canibal?

—No sé~— canturreó infantilmente, tomando otra cucharada.—. Pero me lo encontré en la casa donde sucedió.

—Entonces no hay duda.— suspiró Kaneki. Sentía pena por Takizawa, ya que no era su culpa en sí, era el trauma. Lo entendía en algún aspecto.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey!— exclamó Juuzou divertido.— No te apresures. Al verme, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y empezó a decir cosas extrañas.

—Una vez lo vi hacer lo mismo en un enfrentamiento con Akira.— recordó llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, pensativo.

—Hm...

—¡Listo! ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un drogadicto.

—Qué lindo eres...

El peliazulado se removió en su asiento mirando al ghoul canoso con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué clase de cita es?— cuestionó después de un largo rato de miradas incómodas.

—No es una cita.— aclaro con un sonrojo muy notorio gracias a su pálida piel.

—Tu cara no dice lo mismo.— se burló Ayato.

—¡Es un chico, idiota!— ni siquiera sabía por qué le dijo eso y aún así lo hizo.

—¿Y qué?— se encogió de hombros.— Como Hinami dice, ¡para el amor no hay género!

—No digo que sí...— frunció el ceño al imaginarse de esa forma con Juuzou. Qué vergonzoso, pensó.— No obstante, no me atrae de esa manera.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Entonces de la otra manera?— parló él con orgullo.

—No.— aseguró acomodando su sudadera por enésima vez.— Ni siquiera es mi amigo.

—¡Claaaro!— Takizawa rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta.

Se repetía una y otra vez que no tuvo que haber ido. Si bien Juuzou le dijo que no habían tantas personas a esas horas de la tarde, había mucha gente. Ahí estaba Seidou entre la multitud, tirando lo mayor posible de su capucha para que no le vieran la cara y buscando a su "cita", en palabras de Ayato.

—¡¡¡SEIDOU!!!— lo sorprendió una chillona voz. Giró para encontrarse con un diminuto pelinegro con grandes ojos con aspecto de chica ridículamente vestida. Sí, era Juuzou Suzuya. Por cierto, creo que debería agregar que, todos lo miraban por el escandalo que hacía. Seguía gritando su nombre. Algunos de los que pasaban se quejaban, otros reían y otros decían que era una ternura que esperaba por su novio. En ese momento, el ghoul quizo matar al muchacho y a las entrometidas de esas personas.— ¡¡¡VEN!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ!!!

—Ya te oí, Juuzou.— suspiró él.

—¿Por qué el malhumor?— alzó las cejas éste.

—Porque llamas demasiado la atención.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡En serio!

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. ¡Puede ser porque gritas mucho! ¡Ó porque te vistes raro! ¡Porque tus costuras son raras! ¡Y porque eres lindo, te confunden con una chica! ¡Hay degenerados!

—¿Crees que soy lindo?

—Pues cla-.

Luego pensó lo que dijo. Se acordaba sólo la parte de que le dijo lindo. Se golpeó la frente, castigándose. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¡Le dijo "lindo" a Juuzou Suzuya! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Aunque, no podía negarlo. El físico del muchacho era envidiable para cualquier chica; Su cabello, a pesar de no tener tantos métodos de cuidado, parecía sedoso y saludable; Era lo justo de delgado, ni mucho para una dieta, ni poco para ser preocupante; Sus piernas no tenían un sólo bello. A pesar de que la pubertad debió haber arrazado con todo, no pareció hacerlo con él. Seidou apostaba su vida a que eran absurdamente suaves; Sus deditos era falquitos y sus manos pequeñas, ajustandose a su cuerpo; Sus rasgos faciales eran delicados; Su piel brillaba, como si estuviese usando maquillaje, pero no lo usaba desde que tenía 19; ¡Y su trasero! Ese traserito que Seidou siempre miraba cuando hacía sus flexiones cuando trabajaba en la CCG era tan chiquito pero tan redondo. Era... era...

—¡TIERRA LLAMANDO AL IDIOTA DE SEIDOU!— y salió de su transe. ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! quería gritar. Se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Tan desesperado y necesitado estaba de ese tipo de cosas que estaba pensando en el trasero de su ex-compañero?

—¡S-sí! Perdón. Ah... ¿Qué decías?

—Te estaba diciendo gracias por lo de lindo. Muchos me lo dicen, es la primera vez que tú lo haces.

¡¿Así de fácil se tomaba las cosas?! ¡¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba toda su cara ruborizada?! ¡Además de que no era algo muy común que un chico le diga a otro que es lindo! Pero la sonrisa de Juuzou le hizo sacarse esas dudas de la cabeza. Él era así. No importa si cambió mucho físicamente (lo decía por su cabello), seguía siendo un chico fastidioso con tres emociones como mucho.

—...Entonces deberíamos ir allí.— El albino no había escuchado nada, otra vez. Antes de que le pidiera repetirlo, el pelinegro tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de un Wcdonald's*.— ¡Muévete, Seidou! ¡Tengo hambre!


	3. Capítulo 3: Conversación

—Entonces, ghoul de un solo ojo, ¿ah?

—Lo sé, repugnante, ¿no es así?

—En otras circunstancias habría estado de acuerdo contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Takizawa Seidou, investigador ghoul. Rango: 2, Contramedidas. Familia: Takizawa Michie, madre...— Recitó. Al escuchar tal nombre, las ganas de vomitar volvían a él, como siempre que alguien mencionaba a su madre.— Takizawa Seina, hermana menor. Estado: desconocido.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?— preguntó después de un rato sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

—Me memoricé tu ficha.— se inclina él sobre su silla.— Tu ficha actual, para ser más precisos.

—Estoy sorprendido.— admitió con resignación.— ¿Te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo? Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que últimamente te están llamando "El Nuevo Arima"? ¿Qué hiciste para merecer ese apodo?

Juuzou se encogió de hombros. El canoso se preguntaba si era demasiado modesto o demasiado flojo.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo y los demás lo creen algo de otro mundo.— tomó otra papa frita y la llevó a su boca. Seidou lo seguía mirando con fastidio. A pesar de ya no ser humano, sabía que esa no era la hora para comer comida rápida. Él se conformaba con lo único "humano" que podía tomar: un delicioso café.— ¿Qué puedo decir? Al parecer, matar a toda una organización en un día te convierte en la novedad del edificio. Me toca preguntar a mí, Seidou.

—Deja de llamarme así.— ordenó masajeando su sien debajo de la capucha.— No es para nada profesional. Sin mencionar, el hecho de que lo dices de una forma realmente molesta.

—¿Qué palabra que no salga de mi maldita boca no te molesta?— esta vez, tomó un puñado de papas y las comió como si tuviese prisa.— Seamos honestos, Seidou. Tú y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Ni como humanos, ni como ghoul de un ojo y humano.

—¡Baja la vos! ¿Quieres?— mandó.

—No, no quiero.— el mitad ghoul rodó los ojos por la pobre de su respuesta.— Sin embargo— rio.—, jamás me desagradaste.

Takizawa se mordió el labio. Estaba inseguro, pues era Suzuya Juuzou quien le decía eso. Podía estar bromeando.

—Como sea...— comenzó el pelinegro.— Supongo que no la has pasado muy bien.

—¿Supones?— levantó una ceja con obviedad. La había pasado terrible.— ¿Te lo dijo el color de mis labios, uñas y pelo o fue mi historial? ¡Porque tú te memorisaste la ficha equivocada!

—De verdad eres tonto.— suspiró exageradamente.— Ya sé que no es la actual-actual.

—¿Entonces por qué esa?

—¿De verdad quieres escuchar el verdadero archivo? ¿En el que te catalogan como un ghoul "extremamente peligroso"?

Guardó silencio. Su ex-compañero tenía razón. Aunque no lo conociera tan bien, era razonable pensar en cómo afectaría hablar de eso. Juuzou era conciente de la baja autoestima de Seidou como para decirle que su rango era de SS. Terminó su comida, se levantó y se acercó a Seidou, quien no volteó a mirarlo.

—¡Hey!— mandó un puntapié a su frente. El canoso reaccionó.— Vamos a caminar, ¿quieres? Y no respondas "no quiero".

—D-de acuerdo.—no pudo evitar tartamudear. El niño estaba muy cerca suyo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Seidou estaba pensando mucho en la hermosura de Juuzou, llamándose él mismo un pervertido fuera de lugar. Juuzou estaba viendo los alrededores del parque. Ya no había casi nadie, lo cual aliviaba al mitad ghoul. En un momento, Juuzou se detuvo y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. El de capucha no entendía bien. Al parecer, estaba viendo a una niña junto a su papá, tomados de la mano y tomando un helado con la libre. Volteó para encontrarse su lindo rostro manchado de nostalgia. Su cabeza hizo 'click' al verlo.

—El señor Shinohara y yo siempre tomabamos un helado.— habló con melancolía.—Recuerdo que él me llevaba en sus hombros.

¿Qué debía decir? No tenía idea de cómo Juuzou podría sentirse. Era alguien realmente complicado. Sabía que no se conocían tanto. Todos sus encuentros eran peleas por cosas estúpidas como dulces arriba de la mesa o el simple hecho de que le asqueaban sus costuras. A pesar de todo eso, Seidou no lo odiaba. Era muy difícil odiar a alguien como él. No era un chico con el cual podías tener conflictos, por muchas burlas y sarcasmo que recibías de su parte. Quizás, sí le agradaba, quizás quería conocerlo mejor o, quizás, quería decirle que las cosas estarían bien. Sin embargo, decirle que iba a estar bien cuando ni siquiera lo está consigo mismo, no mejoraría nada.

—Él te amaba.—sí, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Se sorprendió de su estupidez. Juuzou no necesitaba escuchar eso, necesitaba escuchar que Shinohara estaba vivo.

A pesar de ello, el pelinegro sonrió. Una linda sonrisa, no de esas maniáticas que daba en batalla. Era una sonrisa que decía "gracias, al menos lo intentaste", de alguna forma. El niño tenía esperanzas de que el mayor lo entendiese.

—¿Y cómo es eso?—perguntó con un gesto suave.

—¿Q-qué cosa?—se acomodó la capucha.

—¿Amar a una persona?

Prepárense! Que ya viene Kanehide!()


	4. Capítulo 4: Espantapájaros

—¿Cómo es amar a una persona?— repitió.

Seidou procesó su pregunta. "¿Cómo es amar a una persona?". ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Intentó verlo, por si era una broma, pero sus ojos reflejaba inocencia y confusión; Juuzou no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era amar.

—A-amar a alguien...— comenzó nervioso.— es... bueno... ¡Hay diferentes formas de amar! Por ejemplo, la forma de amar a tus pad-. ¡O-OLVIDA ESE EJEMPLO! ¡FUE ESTÚPIDO!

—¿Amas a alguien?

Seidou se calló. Tardó unos minutos en tragar la nueva duda que Juuzou tenía. ¿Si amaba a alguien? ¿A quién podía amar? Se había comido a sus propios padres y no sabía si su hermana estaba viva siquiera, aunque tampoco iba a buscarla, se iba a horrorizar. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Pero no le podía decir al niño "No amo a nadie. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me comí a mis papás, no tengo rastro de mi hermana y me convertí en este monstruo. Ni siquiera tengo amigos. Y si te digo que amo a mi perro, quedaré muy raro".

—A mi hermana, a pesar de que ya no la vea.— respondió como última opción.

—¿Y qué se siente amarla?

—Bueno... No es como amar a tu pareja. Es más como querer protegerla, pero no está la necesidad y el deseo de hacer las cosas que hacen los novios.

—¿Y qué hacen los novios?

"¡Okay! Esto ya se puso un poco incómodo. No sé qué decirle" pensaba Seidou mientras una gruesa gota de sudor caía por su sien.

—Se... besan en la boca y... s-se tocan, y... ¡Mira! Como esos do... ¡¿Nishio?!

—¿Nishio? ¿Quién es Nishio?

Al otro lado de la azera estaban Nishio Nishiki y su novia Kimi caminando agarrados de la mano y con un café cada uno. El nombrado lo reconoció y empezó a acercarse a ellos.

—¡Hey, Takizawa!— saludó con la mano, aún con su típico gesto serio.— Saliste de la cueva, ¿ah?

—Qué gracioso eres. — dijo sarcástico. — Enserio. Me muero de la risa por dentro.

—¿Quién es, Nishiki? — preguntó la castaña.

—Es Seidou Takizawa, un compañero ghoul, quien, por cierto, debería estar trabajando en Anteiku. — señaló molesto.

—Lo haré cuando tenga un mejor aspecto. — se siguió tapando con la capucha resaltando lo dicho.

—Oh, de acuerdo. — asintió ella clavando su vista en Juuzou. — ¿Y quién eres tú?

—¡Soy Juuzou Suzuya! — se paró él de su asiento llevando su mano a su frente en forma de saludo militar. — ¡Investigador Ghoul Clase Especial!

—¡¿I-investigador dices?! — se alarmaron ellos.

—¡N-no se asusten! — pidió Seidou. — Él no les hará nada.

—¿Ambos son ghouls? — preguntó el peli-negro.

—No, sólo Nishio, pero su novia sabe que lo es. — explicó él.

—¡No le des ese tipo de información! — le reclamó éste.

—Él preguntó.

Juuzou se le quedó mirando a Kimi, y ella a él. La chica sonrió con amabilidad, acercándose a él.

—Tus... costuras son muy lindas y originales. — lo alagó.

—¡Oh, gracias! — le agradeció sonriendo. — Se llama "Body Stitch". Es como si fuesen piercings de hilo. Me lo enseñó un amigo fanático de la modificación corporal. Aunque se levantan un poco con el agua. ¿Te muestro como se hace?

—B-bueno, pero no en mi piel, por favor. — pidió ella.

—Okay, la haré en la mía. — tomó un hilo y una aguja de su bolsillo.

Se pasó la aguja por su mano. La chica casi ni miraba, ya que le daba impresión. Nishio parecía fastidiado y Seidou ya no sentía asco o "cosa" después de todo lo que vio o hizo. Si bien el proceso no era el mejor, el resultado le quedó muy bien.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Y así queda un conejo!

Mostró al conejo que había cosido en su mano. Lo había hecho muy bien, de hecho. Kimi se lo resaltó.

—¡Wow, Suzuya-chan*! ¡Te quedó realmente bien! ¡Eres una artista!

—Hm... Esto... Gracias. — se resignó a decir. El canoso entendió el mensaje.

—Juuzou es hombre. — le informó.

Tanto Kimi como su novio se sorprendieron. Nishio lo miró como diciendo "¿Estás bromeando, o no?

—¡L-lo siento tanto! — se disculpó la chica muy apenada.

—Está bien. No son los primeros. — los tranquilizó Juuzou.

—Pero de verdad eres un gran artista, Suzuya-kun*. — corrigió el pronombre femenino.

—Nha, no me gustó como quedó. — tomó un extremo de hilo y tiró de él. — ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

La castaña rio por su actitud tan infantil. En parte, Seidou se sintió aliviado de haberse encontrado a la pareja, no quería seguir hablando de lo que hacían las parejas. Se quedaron hablando un poco más. Kimi alagaba a Juuzou por su cabello, sus piernas y hasta por lo perfecta de su piel. Le decía que deseaba tener un cuerpo como el suyo, a lo que Juuzou respondía con "pero si tú eres muy bonita Nishino-chan" y con una encojida de hombros. Nishio y Seidou charlaban acerca de los crímenes cometidos en el distrito 11 y sobre sus máscaras. Todo bien hasta que el peli-negro preguntó:

—Nishino-chan, Nishio-san, ¿Qué hacen las parejas?

El canoso murió ahí mismo.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta, Suzuya-kun?

—Pues estaba hablando con Seidou y no sé de dónde salió el tema pero le pregunté si él amaba a alguien. — al decir eso, el de anteojos miró al ojeroso con sonrisa pícara. — Y en un momento me dijo que había diferentes formas de amar, como la de pareja. Yo le pregunté qué hacían los novios y su respuesta no me convenció. Así que, ya que ustedes lo son, creo que deben saber.

—Bueno... Nishiki y yo nos tomamos de la mano, leemos juntos, cocinamos juntos, hacemos las compras juntos también-.— el peli-negro la cortó.

—¿Hacen todo juntos? — preguntó aburrido.

—Algo así. Por supuesto, Nishiki sale a veces con sus amigos y-.— esta vez, fue Seidou quien la cortó.

—¿Qué amigos? — bromeó él.

—Lo mismo digo. — contraatacó Nishio.

—Como sea, ¿qué más hacen? — volvió a preguntar, más entusiasmado que antes.

—Besarse, salir... hum...— siguió pensando, pero ya no se le ocurría nada, así que lo resumió. — El punto es que hacen casi todo juntos. Hay veces en las que discutimos, pero es común en todas las parejas. ¿Acaso te gustaría una novia o novio, Suzuya-kun?

—No sabría quién. — respondió simple.

—¿No te gusta nadie? — el niño negó. — ¿Pero te gustaría?

—No sé... — murmuró.

—Kimi, debemos irnos. — anunció el de cabello color avellana. — Koma no me cubrirá más tiempo.

—Okay. Adios, Takizawa-kun, adiós Suzuya-kun.

—No terminamos de discutir el tema escencial.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo y eso es lo único que necesitas. El resto es cosa tuya.

—¿Entonces qué hacías en esa casa?

Luego de que Nishio y Kimi se fueran de regreso a Anteiku, Juuzou y Seidou se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido y que debían regresar a sus casas. El canoso se ofreció a acompañar al otro, éste no se negó.

—Era la única abandonada del distrito que tenía una buena cama. No tenía donde quedarme. Me fui un momento para cazar y, cuando volví, encontré esos tres tipos muertos. No sé quién fue, lo juro. — contó el de capucha.

—Te creo. — dijo Juuzou. Recordó sus palabras y frunció el ceño. — ¿No tienes donde quedarte?

—No ahora que están vigilando la casa. — suspiró cansado. Sólo quería dormir en cualquier lugar menos en la sala de tortura abandonada de Jason.

—Quédate en la mía. — ofreció el menor tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿E-eso estaría bien? ¿No te molesta? — preguntó un poco apenado.

—Claro. Mi apartamento es grande al igual que mi cama. — le aseguró con una de esas sonrisas tan típicas suyas, no obstante...

—¿Tu cama? — repitió sus palabras.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya llegamos!

El edificio era en sí bastante grande. Era de cinco pisos y, con suerte el recepcionista estaba dormido. Fueron por el elevador al piso más alto. Debía admitir que siempre tuvo curiosidad de donde iría Juuzou después del trabajo. Pensaba que vivía con Shinohara, de alguna forma, pues siempre se iban juntos y con lo cercanos que eran era una posibilidad. Su apartamento era grande, como dijo; Tenía una cocina con todo lo que necesitaba (un horno, microondas, alacena, utensilios, etcétera.); Una sala de estar con una mesita ratona y un sofá, que por alguna razón estaba roto; y un balcón que tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad de Tokyo. No se podía esperar menos del mejor investigador que se podía tener.

—Juuzou, ¿por qué el sofá está roto? — preguntó él.

—Por eso dije que dormirías conmigo en mi cama. Rompí el sofá. — dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡¿C-cómo rompes un sofá?!

—Estaba aburrido así que me puse a hacer malabares con mis cuchillos quinque y no me di cuenta que mis fideos instantáneos se estaban quemando. En ese momento estaba aprendiendo a usar el microondas y, bueno, como que me sobresalté y los cuchillos se clavaron en el sofá. Intenté sacarlos pero se habían atorado entre los resortes. Conclusión: me quedé sin cena y asiento.

—¿Y eso hace cuándo fue?

—Hace cinco o seis meses.

—¡¿Y aún no lo has cambiado?!

—Me da flojera. Además, descubrí que mi cama es bastante cómoda para comer y trabajar a la vez.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que... dormir contigo?

—Así es.

—En tu cama.

—Mhm.

—¡¿No te incomoda ni siquiera un poco?! ¡Dos chicos durmiendo en la misma cama...!

—¿Y qué tiene? He dormido con el señor Shinohara antes.

—¿P-por qué?

—A veces tenía sueños... raros. No podía dormir solo. Los días en los que él me dejaba dormir en su casa, le preguntaba a él y a su esposa si podía dormir con ellos. Por alguna razón, la Señora Shinohara se reía y me apretaba las mejillas, pero no se negó.

"Sueños raros" sabía que significaba "pesadillas". ¿Cómo podía pasar él las noches solo ahora que Shinohara no estaba?

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Digamos que tengo dos sospechosos.

—¿Los conozco?

—A una sí, a la otra no.

—¿Mujeres?

—Sip.

—Mejor deja eso esta noche, Hide.

—¿No te da curiosidad?

—No cuando tengo una idea de quién es la que conozco de esas sospechosas.

—¡Pero Kanekiii!

El albino rio. Amaba esos reproches que hacía para no ir a dormir. Era como un niño que pedía cinco minutos más de televisión. Hide, como el supuesto "ghoul" encubierto que era, tenía que investigar sobre el caso del canibalismo para la CCG. Como el Espantapájaros, el "ghoul" que sólo observa y juzga, y como el "mejor amigo" de Kaneki, tenía que conseguir toda la información posible para la Cabra Negra y para Akira. No les iba a fallar.

—Vamos, Hide. Estuviste toda la tarde con eso. — le insistió.

—Espera que termine mis argumentos en esta cosa. — siguió tecleando.

—Qué remedio...— suspiró Kaneki. — Mañana te preparo una hamburguesa si es que vienes conmigo a dormir.

—Yo preferiría otra cosa. — lo miró con interés.

—¿Qué cosa? De verdad estoy cansado y no quiero tener que levantarte mañana.

El rubio se acercó más a Kaneki, abrazando su cadera. El más alto se sonrojo de la cercanía.

—¡E-espera, Hide! — rogó él. — ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

Hide vio a su rey con pena. Quizás no lo quería de la misma forma, quizás sus sentimientos seguían siéndole fiel a Touka. Así que sonrió debajo de su pañuelo.

—S-sólo quería un abrazo tuyo. — dijo. — Si es que no quieres.. yo...

—¡No! ¡Está bien! — le devolvió el abrazo. — Perdón. Para serte sincero, pensé que harías otra cosa.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo? — fingió inocencia.

—Oh, nada. — le sonrió.

¿Qué habrías dicho si yo hubiera hecho esa "otra cosa"? quiso preguntar, sin embargo, sabía la respuesta.

*Si bien había pasado al español los honoríficos y pronombres, en esta escena me pareció necesario ponerlos en su idioma original para que cuando Kimi se referiera a Juuzou por el "chan", que usualmente se usa para referirse a las chicas, tenga que luego referirse a él por el "kun", que es para los chicos, al enterarse que es hombre.

Y aquí tienen un poco (demasiado a mi parecer .-.') de Kanehide. No se preocupen, ya habrán más momentos.

¿Quieren Kanehide o Hidekane?


	5. Capítulo 5: A dormir

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Juuzou, no puedo ingerir comida humana.

—Ah, sí. Lo olvidé. Pero yo sí puedo y quiero, así que pediré una pizza. No sé cocinar nada más que pasteles, gracias a las instrucciones detrás de la caja.

El de canas no pudo reprimir una risita. Ese chico en verdad era un niño pequeño. Muy grande, muy fuerte, dirán, pero su verdadero "yo" era infantil, curioso e inocente. Lo vio mejor; Juuzou había cambiado mucho. Las canas de su cabello habían desaparecido por completo, y se preguntó cómo lo hicieron tan rápido. Ya no se vestía tan colorido—a excepción de los tirantes amarillos con lunares rojos—sino que usaba camisa y pantalones negros. Estaba más... formal. Lo que lo extrañó fueron los sujetadores, pues ya no eran un trece en números romanos (XIII), era un veinte (XX). ¿Por qué había cambiado un número tan importante para él? Hasta que llegó a la parte que menos quería llegar: su cuerpo en sí. Volvió a pensar todo lo que pensó en el parque: su carita, su sedoso cabello, sus suaves piernitas, sus manitas, su trasero...

Esta vez se golpeó, literalmente, con su propia mano. Una leve cachetada que lo devolvió al mundo real. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o se iba a excitar de más y aún no estaba listo para traumar a Juuzou.

—¡La pizza llegó! — celebró él en camino a la puerta. — ¡Hola, señor repartidor!

—Hola, joven Suzuya*. — saludó el muchacho con una boba sonrisa (o cara de idiota, si Seidou interfiere en la narración). — Serían doscientos yenes*.

—De acuerdo~— cantó él con una sonrisa radiante. — Ya vuelvo, señor repartidor.

—Puedes llamarme, Hagakure. — le dijo coqueto.

—Podría pero me lo olvidaré. — informó siendo honesto. — Como sea, ¡Ya regreso! Buscaré cambio.

—O-okay... — asintió el joven con las ilusiones destrozadas, a lo que Seidou rio del placer al verlo tan triste. ¿Era normal eso? Ahora que era un ghoul, era más cruel y casi todo lo malo, pero sentirse bien porque Juuzou rechazó a ese tipo sin siquiera captar sus indirectas no era algo de todos los días. El tipo se fijó más en el interior de la habitación, encontrándose así a Takizawa con el ceño fruncido del fastidio. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? — le contestó con rencor.

—Desde hace ya tres años que le traigo pizzas al joven Suzuya y sé que él vive solo. — lo miró de la misma forma que el contrario.

—Ah, claro. Porque sabes todo sobre él. — rio sarcástico. — ¿Shinosuke te llamabas?

—Haga-.

—Sí, sí. Me interesa tanto como le interesas a Juuzou. Escúchame bien: No estás a su alcance, así que no te esfuerces.

—¿Y tú sí lo estás?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Él me gusta.

"Es el primer desconocido que le gusta Juuzou, aún sabiendo que es, hombre que veo" pensó.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa si te gusta o no? El tema es que él guste de ti, lo cual no hace.

—¡Ja! ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No me digas que tú eres su novio.

—Y qué si lo soy.

Hagakure palideció en ese instante. No podía ser que Suzuya ya tuviera novio. El canoso sonrió con orgullo al ver la decepción en su cara.

—Eres el-.

—¡YA VOLVÍ!

El peli-negro apareció con una billetera amarilla de lunares marrones con costuras rojas en todos lados, es decir SU billetera.

—¿Cuánto me habías dicho? — le preguntó al repartidor. Éste, con el corazón hecho pedazos, sólo le respondió:

—¿Sabes qué? Es gratis. — y se la entregó para luego darse la vuelta e irse trotando mientras un confundido Juuzou gritaba "¡Pues muchas gracias, señor Repartidor Hagakure!".

Quién lo iba decir, rio al pensar, pues sí se acordó de su nombre*.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué le pude haber dicho?

—No sé. ¿Qué te lo ibas a comer? ¿O él te dijo algo y tú te enojaste?

—¡Oh, vamos! No soy así.

—¿Y por qué me dio una pizza gratis?

—Le caerás bien... Aunque puede que ya no.

—¿Qué dijiste a lo último?

—Que puede que tenga moho. Quizás por eso te la dio y no quiso perder un cliente.

Juuzou le dedicó una mirada sospechosa. Se levantó del suelo (pues recuerden que el sofá estaba roto) y se adentró al baño. Supuso que se estaba lavando los dientes por el sonido de la fregadera. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace tiempo que no se los lavaba. Era técnicamente pobre. Si bien no necesitaba lo que era esencial para un ser humano, tenía algunas necesidades que cumplir.

—Sedou, ¿Quielez um pijama? — le preguntó Juuzou aún cepillándose.

—No creo que alguno me entre. — respondió captando un poco de sus palabras.

—¡Pol favol! ¡Mo soy tam peguenio! — le protestó.

—Me probaré el más grande que tengas y, si no me entra, me quedó así.

Finalmente, el peli-negro escupió su pasta dental y enjuagó el cepillo.

—Okay.

—Juuzou, ¿seguro que este es el más grande?

—Claro. Son dos talles más que yo. No lo uso nunca.

—No sé si reír o llorar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡PORQUE ESTO NO ME ENTRA!

—Y yo que intento ser amable.

—¡JU-! ¡¡¡L-LO ROMPÍ!!!

—¡Oye! ¡Era mi favorito!

—¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO USABAS!

—Pero ahora que no lo tengo, me gusta.

—¡ERES UN BIPOLAR!

—¡No sé qué es eso pero sé que me insultaste!

—¡POR DIOS!

El mayor suspiró frustrado. A parte de niño, parecía una chica de lo demandante que era. No es que él creyese en los estereotipos, todos éramos iguales y a la vez diferentes, sin embargo, las pocas mujeres que él conocía eran así.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Dormiré en ropa interior! ¡No me importa si te incomoda! ¡Esta cosa me estuvo cortando la circulación por un buen rato! — comenzó a desvestirse.

—No te quejes. Tú eres demasiado grande. — le gritó Juuzou desde la otra habitación.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres demasiado pequeño!

Cuando por fin ya estaba semidesnudo, el niño salió de la habitación con un atuendo que hacía sentir a Seidou como en el paraíso: Juuzou estaba vestido con un conjunto híper adorable, pues sus pantuflas rosadas habían sido reemplazadas por unas sandalias amarillas, ahora traía un short de igual color con lunares cafés y una camisa de manga larga abotonada casi completamente con el mismo estilo. Tal vez esa obsesión de Juuzou con las jirafas no era tan absurda.

—¡Woah! ¡Seidou! ¡TIENES MÚSCULOS! — se fijó éste.

—A-ah... s-sí.

El peli-negro tocó los pectorales y abdominales del contrario con delicadeza, como si lo estuviera acariciando.

—¡Qué duro está!

—Créeme que lo estoy.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Q-que creo que ya es suficiente por hoy!

—Una pregunta más.

"Que no pregunte qué pasa en mi entrepierna, ¡Que no pregunte qué pasa en mi entrepierna...!" rogaba Seidou.

—¿Qué hiciste para tener músculos así? Yo sólo tengo esto.

El menor se desabotonó su tierna camisa dejando así su perfecto torso expuesto. El de canas no se lo hubiera imaginado en un millón de años. El pequeño, no tan pequeño, tenía abdominales bien marcados, reluciente piel y diminutos pero notorios pezones que, a pesar de todo, no te hacían cambiar la perspectiva de su hombría. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba excitado. Seidou se tapó la nariz y boca mientras desviaba la vista, intentando retener la sangre que pronto saldría de sus fosas nasales.

—¿Ves? El señor Marude dice que estoy muy delgado y que con mi cuerpo de nena no podré llegar a más. Pero Hanbee está casi igual que yo y no conozco a nadie con músculos. Quizás así puedo levantar quinques más pesadas. — habló él tocándose. Seidou en esos momentos deseaba ser su mano.

—P-pues, quizás tengas e-el mismo cuerpo de una mujer. — Escuchó sus propias palabras. De verdad debía buscar clases para pensar antes de hablar. — ¡N-no me malentiendas! So-sólo estoy diciendo que las mujeres no llegan a tener el mismo cuerpo de un hombre musculoso, a menos que se hagan cirugías. Tal vez ese es tu máximo. Y-yo ya creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, después de todo... eres el Nuevo Arima, ¿no?

El menor rio en respuesta, lo cual era suficiente para Seidou.

—Puede que tengas razón. No es tan mala teoría. — dijo finalmente. Estiró su brazo derecho, haciendo mucho ruido, por cierto, para luego llevar sus manos a su cadera con una sonrisa cansada. — ¡Bien! ¡A dormir!

Joven Suzuya: Traducido más para el honorífico "kun" que otra cosa.

Doscientos yenes: Serían 1,80$ en dólares, 34,16 a pesos argentinos y 1,47 en euros.

(La frase): Para el que no entendió, Juuzou si entendió las indirectas que le mandaba Hagakure, sólo que se hacía el idiota. Él también le mandó una indirecta al decir que no se acordaría de su nombre, a pesar de que sí se lo acordó al último momento. Eso daría a entender que Juuzou no tenía ninguna otra intención con él.


	6. Capítulo 6: Que sea lo que Dios quiera

Ambos se habían acostado como hace media hora, aún así ninguno estaba dormido. Seidou aún no creía que estaba compartiendo la cama con un humano, el cual enviadiaba mucho anteriormente, y, más importante, con el Nuevo Arima. Ese no era el único motivo por el cual no lograba dormir, pues Juuzou olía demasiado bien. Su dulce aroma no lograba salir de sus fosas nasales. Lo emalagaba, lo volvía loco.

—J-Juuzou...—llamó él. El nombrado, quien tampoco pudo consiliar el sueño, dio media vuelta para encontrarse a Seidou sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.— ¿Seguro que no puedo dormir en otro lugar?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó desconcertado.— Ya te dije que no. No hay sofá, ni tampoco tengo una habitación de invitados.

—De verdad tengo hambre.—escupió sin más.—Y tú hueles jodidamente bien. Necesito alejarme de ti, ¿entiendes?

—Cuando estabamos en el café te pregunté cuando habías comido por última vez y tú dijiste que hace una semana.—dijo calmado.— Deberías estar satisfecho. Estimo que tu próxima cena será en dos semanas.

—¡Lo sé!—alzó su tono de voz.—Pero... hueles... tan dulce que...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a echar, obviamente. Lo había arruinado. Lo único que tenía, su única chance de volver a la sociedad, la había perdido. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado tal cosa? Volver a ser igual que antes. Los monstruos no podían...

—¿Uh?

Y, a pesar de todo, ahí estaba el pelinegro sosteniendo una taza blanca humeante. Olía a... café. El de las costuras sonrió levemente. La expresión de sorpresa del contrario era graciosa. ¿A quién le recordaba?

—Tómalo.—dijo.—Es café especial.

—¿Café especial? ¿A qué te refieres con café especial?—de repente, Seidou empezó a pensar lo peor.—¡¿Vas a drogarme?! ¡S-si quieres llevarme a la CCG, hazlo! ¡PERO NO DE ESTA FORMA!

—No, idiota.—frunció tranquilo el ceño.— Un amigo me prestó unos terrones de azúcar especiales para ghouls. Se disuelven en el café. Disminuirá un poco el hambre. No podemos dormir por separado. Sólo por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún con desconfianza, tomó la taza y dio un sorbo. No estaba tan amargo, pero sí muy caliente. No le importó. Había pasado por suficientes cosas como para molestarle. Cuando terminó, quiso agradecerle a Juuzou, pero éste ya se había quedado dormido. Sonrió enternecido. El pequeño investigador dormía con su pulgar entre sus labios. Adorable, pensó Seidou. ¿Qué más podía pensar? Aún después de sus buenos tratos y amabilidad, el canoso no podía confiar completamente en el contrario. Ya no confiaría en nadie más. No pudo confiar en el hombre que admiraba, no confiaría en el "Ex-Chico Problemático". Era mejor no bajar la guardia. Además, se rumoreaba que, en el Asalto a la Subasta, Juuzou había "seducido" a algunos. Sólo con vestido, una peluca y su bello rostro. No se podía dejar llevar por su femenina apariencia.

—¡DESPIERTA!

—¡AH!

¿Qué mierda pasó? Se preguntó Seidou. Pero su duda se aclaró ni bien vio a un pequeño chico de costuras sonriéndole y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo: Se había caído de la cama por él.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que levántate.— dijo él dándose la vuelta.

—Podrías haberme despertado de una forma más suave.— murmuró el ghoul.

—Como sea, también necesito que te vistas.— dijo mientras se colocaba sus tirantes.— Vendrás conmigo.

—No me mand- ¡¿DISCULPA?!— exclamó Seidou sin cautela.

—No te voy a hacer nada malo. Sólo debes acompañarme al CCG para que recoga unos papeles y luego iremos a Anteiku para ayudarte a ti.— explicó.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Y si alguien me reconoce? Además, dime, ¿De qué servirá Anteiku? No, definitivamente no. ¡No quiero más líos!

—Quiero ayudarte-.

—¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Ya he intentado toda droga posible! ¡He visto a Tsukiyama, he robado cosas de Kanou! ¡Y nada ha servido! ¡Juuzou, nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Ni Amon, ni la CCG, ni siquiera Akira! ¡¡No puedes arreglarme!!

Ese había sido el colmo. Juuzou ya había tenido suficiente. Tan depresivo, tan fastidioso, tan falso, ¡Tan él! Nunca creyó que llegaría a esa estancia, pero, en tan sólo un segundo de distracción, la palma de su mano cosquilleaba y la mejilla de Seidou estaba roja. Su ceño ni siquiera estab fruncido, pero era molesto. Repugnante. Se sintió igual que en la Subasta. Inútil. Débil. Con un sabor ácido en la boca. Todo ese dolor que había sentido por 19 años, todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese ovillo de problemas, lo estaba volviendo a ver. Cuando creyó que no volvería a ver esos ojos, esos ojos vacíos que estaban acostumbrados a la soledad... lo vio. Abrió los ojos como platos. Porque... ¡Ahí estaba! Eso era lo que Seidou necesitaba: un impulso. Alguien que le ofrezca la mano cuando caiga, alguien que lo empuje, algo por lo cual pelear. Como su querido mentor. Sería el Seidou de antes otra vez. Estaría con Akira, con Amon, con Marude, ¡con todos!

—Algo por lo cual pelear...— susurró él con una sonrisa melancólica. Seidou aún estaba confundido. Juuzou respiró profundo y dijo:— Escucha, Seidou Takizawa. Me recuerdas tanto a mí que me dan ganas de golpearte hasta que pidas basta. Pero por eso te voy a ayudar. No eres una mala persona. Tienes una razón para ser como eres. No justifica tus asesinatos. Aunque... Sólo... Haz lo que te digo, ¿quieres? Yo sé de estas cosas. Y si no quieres sentirte mal, hagamos un trato: tú dejarás que te investiguea y te ayude, y tú luego me ayudas con el caso del distrito y, en el CCG, trabajando para mí. Podrás tener tu vida devuelta y yo tendré el distrito bajo mi control. Nos beneficia a ambos. ¿Trato hecho?

Extendió la mano con una sonrisa. Seidou estaba aturdido. Todo eso era muy extraño. Pero quería volver a ser el de antes, tener lo de antes. Así que tomó la mano del contrario y, con miedo, empezó a rezar porque todo saliera bien.


	7. Capítulo 7: Alivio

—¿Cómo pasaremos?

—No lo sé.

—¡ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!

Ante tal grito, la elegante mujer no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de su computadora para observar al famoso Suzuya Juuzou del CCG junto a un irreconozible hombre de capucha. Levantó una ceja, al ver esto Juuzou sonrió amistosamente, como de costumbre, saludándola.

—¡Hola, señorita!— dijo apoyando los hombros en el escritorio.

—Señor Suzuya, ¿cómo ha estado?— devolvió el gesto ella.

—Muy bien, muy bien.— respondió. Seidou lo miraba, confundido.— Pero... tengo una duda, señorita.

—Dígame, por favor.— rio la mujer. El chico era muy tierno.

—¿Usted conoce bien el edificio?

—Sí, claro. Es mi trabajo tener grabado en mi memoria cada rostro que pasa por esa puerta.—señaló.— Conozco a cada persona del CCG, al menos el nombre.

—Sí, sí. Pero no hablaba de eso.

—¿Hum? ¿Entonces a qué se refiere?

El azabache posó su dedo índice en su mentón, Seidou sabía que eso lo hacía cuando no entendía algo muy bien.

—La estructura y el mecanismo de cada cosa. Como, por ejemplo... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! La puerta de escaneo RC.

—Oh, bueno. Me han dado la suficiente información, sin embargo, entiendo menos que usted el hecho de que Takatsuki Sen la haya trapasado sin problema siendo ella un ghoul, si es a lo que quiere llegar.

Seidou agudizó los oídos. Tenía razón. Takatsuki Sen, no, Yoshimura Eto logró burlar el sistema sin problema alguno, al igual que el Rey cuando trabajaba en el CCG. Ambos ghouls de un ojo. Mucha coincidencia.

—¡Me descubriste!— exclamó Juuzou. No hacía falta agregar mucho más. Sus concluciones ya habían sido sacadas.— Perdone si no se lo dije. Akira me dio la órden de provarte, pues algo como lo de Sen Takatsuki no debe ser olvidado por una guardia como lo es usted.

La fémina rio con un deje de alegría. El albino también lo hizo, inperceptiblemente. Ese niño era muy astuto para conseguir lo que quería. Luego de un agradecimiento, se fueron hasta el fondo con la excusa de que tomarían un café en la máquina. Con cuidado de que no los escuchen, comenzaron a debatir qué hacer.

—Tienes razón, Haise y Sen pasaron desapercividos al igual que el equipo Quinx.— le dijo el azabache.

—¿Haise?

—Ken Kaneki.

—Ah, el Rey de un Ojo. Su equipo tambien estaba formado por híbridos, aunque eran sólo humanos con Lagunes implantados.

—¿Crees que haya algo en tu sangre que hace que no encienda la alarma?

—No lo sé. De lo que menos quería y quiero saber es de mi cuerpo.

—¡Ay! Pareces un pre-adolescente.

—¡Cállate, tú sabes de qué hablo!

—Bueno, bueno. Tranquilízate y vamos.

—¿Vamos? ¿Arriesgarnos así? Deberíamos ir con alguno de Cabra Negra y-.

—No hay tiempo.

—¡O-oye!

Tomó su brazo fuertemente, guiándolo a la gran puerta mientras saludaba a la recepcionista que tanto les había ayudado. En cuanto ésta bajó la vista, Juuzou se colocó detrás de Seidou, se puso de puntitas y le susurró "Ve tu primero". El canoso se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Sus manos sudaban, su estómago se comprimía y sus piernas tremblaban. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si la alarma se activaba con sólo poner un pie? ¿Y si lo capturaban? ¿Y si por él Juuzou perdía su trabajo? O peor, ¡¿Y si lo meten en prisión? Esas y más dudas abandonaron su mente en cuanto sintió un pequeño empujón. Volteó rapidamente encontrándose así al azabache, inexpresivo y con los brazos extendidos como dando a entender que fue él quien empujó al contrario.

—Tardabas mucho.

—¿E-eh?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba en la mitad del transcurso de la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba confirmado, los ghouls de un solo ojo tenían algo que los hacía poder pasar sin ser detectados.

Siendo sábado, no eran tantos los que habitaban los pasillos. Aún así había gente trabajando.

—¿Qué venimos a buscar aquí, Juuzou?— preguntó por fin Seidou.

—Hay una forma para que vuelvas a comer como un humano.

—¡¿ENSERIO?!

Instintivamente Juuzou tapó su boca.

—Sí, idiota. No te lo diría sino.— respondió él quitándole la mano.

—¿Y-y eso cómo se hace?

—Hay supresores de Rc. Son muy potentes. Uno solo y podrás comer comida normal cuando quieras, hasta un tiempo límite, claro.

—N-no puedo creerlo. Juuzou, tú... N-no sé cómo agradecerte.

—Aún no lo hagas que ni siquiera llegamos al laboratorio.

Pasaron por un pasillo totalmente blanco, que al final llevaba a una gigante puerta. Juuzou giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrió sus manos cual abanico.

—Escucha; espera aquí afuera. Yo buscaré los supresores. Siendo tan tarde, nadie pasa por el laboratorio ni tampoco hay alguien dentro. Intenta que no te vean.— dijo. No esperó respuesta de parte de Seidou y abrió la puerta para hacer lo que mandó.

Seidou se tapó aún más el rostro con su capucha. Quería evitar que lo vieran. Su rostro ya era demasiado conocido y no por buenas acciones cometidas. Aprovechó el momento para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. ¡Por fin podría volver a comer como alguien normal! Si bien no iba a volver a su forma humana, el hecho de que podría volver a desgustar un buen curry, o pizza o tal vez...

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida. Muy conocida.

—¿Dices que Juuzou no vino?— escuchó decir.

—N-no, señorita Mado.— respondió un hombre.

Olfateó.

Estaban a un metro de distancia.

Se acomodó la capucha y buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Lo único que había en ese desolado pasillo era una rejilla en el techo; la ventilación. Se apresuró en abrir a la fuerza la reja y meterse dentro. La cerró con cautela al ver asomadas dos cabezas. Una rubia y una hombre de cabello largo.

Akira Mado.

"¡Mierda!" pensó.

—No suele faltar al trabajo.— le escuchó decir.— ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—¿A superior Suzuya? ¿Al gran Suzuya?— rio el tipo como si le hubiesen contado un muy buen chiste.

—Será el humano más fuerte pero no hay que olvidarse que es eso, Hanbee, un humano.— le dijo al tal Hanbee con mirada severa.

—Cierto.— se apresuró a decir.— Discúlpeme. Pero ¿no cree que si así fuera hubiese avisado?

—Pues Juuzou es un niño revelde.— rio Akira.— Y al mismo tiempo es un adulto respondable. Tal vez no quería que... ustedes, como su escuadrón y amigos, se preocuparan.

—T-tal vez.— bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Igualmente lo llamaré para ver qué pasó.— finalizó. Se despidió de Hanbee y abrió la puerta para luego pasar por ella.


	8. Capítulo 8: Menos roto

—¿Juuzou?

—¡Akira! ¡Hola!

La rubia arqueó una ceja al ver al menor con sus manos ocultas en la espalda y una sonrisita nerviosa. Era muy obvio que ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Juuzou?— cuestionó.— Hanbee y tu escuadrón te están buscando desde la mañana. Creímos que no habías venido.

—Lo siento por no avisar.— se apresuró a decir.— Ayer fui a Anteiku y Haise me preguntó si podía hacerle el favor de alcanzarle unos supresores RC.

—Oh, bueno.— respondió ella.— La próxima no te escondas tanto. Parecías sospechoso.

Akira rio.

—¿Sospechoso?

—Cosas mías, no te preocupes.

Juuzou asintió, despidiéndose de Akira prometiendo que iría con su escuadrón cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Ni bien cruzó la puerta, suspiró con alivio. Fue mejor revelar que necesitaba los supresores, sabía que Akira no era tonta y que él era un mal mentiroso. Pero si decía que los supresores no eran para Siedou pero sí para Kaneki, no era una completa mentira, ¿verdad? Convenciéndose de ello, comenzó a mirar por todos lados en búsqueda de su compañero.

—Le dije que se quedara por aquí.— se habló a sí mismo.— Luego yo soy el inquieto desobediente.

—Ni que fuera un perro, idiota.— escuchó la voz de Seidou. Miró por todos lados pero no lo veía.— Aquí arriba.

—¿Qué haces ahí?— le cuestionó al verlo en la ventilación.

—Akira entró, pero creo que ya lo sabes.— respondió saliendo de su escondite con total agilidad.

—Sip.— asintió.— No sospechó y... los conseguí.

Abrió la mano izquierda y en ella habían dos pequeñas pastillas: los supresores RC. Juuzou pudo notar como, por primera vez, la mirada de Seidou se iluminaba, pues sus ojos estaban muertos desde que se convirtió en ghoul. El azabache rio al verlo. Era como un niño contemplando un helado. No pudo evitar burlarse de su expresión, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca sintió como los grandes y fuertes brazos de Seidou lo rodeaban.

—¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, JUUZOU!— gritó en su oído, abrazándolo más.— ¡DE VERDAD! ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO! ¡ERES ALGUIEN GENIAL! ¡TE ADORO!

Su hombro se sentía mojado. "Oh..." pensó "él está llorando. Parece que es importante para él". Con eso en mente, levantó ambos brazos e hizo presión; correspondió al abrazo. Seidou seguía murmurando en su hombro toda clase de agradecimientos. Juuzou se sentía cálido. Era pequeño y delgado, intentaba controlar su fuerza por esta razón. Con suerte, el azabache lo abrazó devuelta. No quería quedar como un idiota, y más ahora que no podía controlar las lágrimas.

—Está bien.— le escuchó decir.— Sé que nunca fuiste malo, sólo... sufriste mucho.

—No me merezco nada de lo que haces por mí, Juuzou. Yo haré-.

—¿Superior Suzuya?

Juuzou, al ser nombrado, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Hanbee junto con todo su escuadrón. No se separó, o mejor dicho, no le dio el tiempo pues Seidou se encargó de eso. Más que separarlo, lo empujó.

—Lo estabamos buscando, superior.— dijo Misurou mirando con confusión la escena.

—Ah... sí.— respondió aturdido.— Akira me lo dijo. Lo lamento, estaba buscando unas cosas que me pidió Hai- Kaneki, quiero decir.

—Perfecto pero... ¿Quién es esta persona?

—¿Y por qué estaban tan abrazados?

Seidou, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo, tiró de su capucha con desesperación. Juuzou ni se inmutó. Ya estaban ahí, ya los vieron. Debía mantenerse frío ante la situación.

—Es un integrante de Cabra Negra.— explicó.— Vino a recoger esas... cosas.

—Genial.— dijo Nakarai.— ¿Y por qué se abrazaban?

—Fue una broma.— habló Seidou al ver que Juuzou no tenía idea de qué responder.— El Rey me dijo que le de un abrazo al joven Suzuya de su parte y, bueno, estábamos jugando y pasó.

—Cuidado con esas bromitas.— señaló Hanbee mirando al encapuchado seriamente.— No vaya a ser que pasen a otra cosa.

—En todo caso, no fue nombrado Investigador Clase Especial por nada.— siguió el jueguito del sin-pupilas.— Creo que lo subestimas.

—Y yo creo que no tiene tanta confianza como para tocarlo.

—¡Por favor! Lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú.

—¿Cómo?

Juuzou tomó el brazo de Seidou y se lo llevó rápido gritando:

—¡LOS VEO LUEGO!

—¿Alguien más cree que ese tipo era muy sospechoso? ¡Vamos! No puedo ser el único.

—No lo eres, viejo. ¿Vieron como se cubría el rostro? ¿Por qué no quería que lo viéramos, eh? Quizás quiere hacerle algo al Superior Suzuya y no tiene ni dignidad para vernos a los ojos.

—Oigan, no se adelanten. Dijo conocer desde hace tiempo al superior. Tal vez son viejos amigos.

—O quizás lo acosaba.

—¡Mikage!

—¿Qué? Hay una posibilidad.

Hanbee paró en seco y los miró con severidad.

—Lo único que espero...— dijo.— es que no le ponga un sólo dedo encima al Superior Suzuya. Porque, sino...

—Ya entendimos, viejo. Ahórrate la explicación.

—Discúlpame. Casi te meto en un lío.

—No te preocupes. Yo me disculpo de parte de Hanbee.

—Seh... Parece algo sobreprotector.

—No tienes idea...

Juuzou y Seidou corrieron hasta la salida con el corazón en la boca. Nadie los vio, con suerte. El albino no apartaba la vista de su mano, la cual contenía las pastillas supresoras. No lo creía aún. Tenía miedo de que todo eso fuera un sueño, que despertaría en cualquier momento y se encontraría en su asqueroso refugio, con unas asquerosas ropas en su asquerosa vida. Sin embargo, al sentir la mano de Juuzou posarse en su hombro, deteniéndolo en el acto, supo que no soñaba ni alucinaba. Le gustaba la esperanza que irradiaba Juuzou. Cada que sonreía, le transmitía la seguridad que hace tiempo necesitaba, tal y como su querida hermana Seina hacía. De hecho, recién se daba cuenta del parecido que tenían ambos. Eso le reconfortaba.

—Es bastante tarde.— dijo él.— Puedes quitarte la capucha. No hace falta que ocultes tu rostro siempre. Nadie te verá.

Seidou rio. Estaba de tan buen humor que no pudo negarse. Lentamente sus manos se dirigieron a la tela, tirando abajo.

—Uh...— sonrió con incomodidad.— ¿Qué... pasa, Juuzou?

El azabache tenía los ojos bien abiertos, con expresión sorprendida. Poco a poco, sus labios comenzaron a formar una gran sonrisa. Seidou aún estaba confundido.

—¡Seidou!— exclamó.— ¡Tu cabello!

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. El mocoso se estaba haciendo el gracioso. Seguía siendo un hijo de-.

—¡Mira!

Juuzou había tomado su teléfono, activando la cámara frontal y dirigiéndola al ghoul. Éste quedó con la misma cara que Juuzou. Su cabellera, su canosa cabellera por el estrés y odio que el trauma le provocó, ahora era bicolor. La coronilla y parte de su flequillo volvían a su color original. Eso significaba una cosa: el truma estaba desapareciendo.

—Mi cabello...— murmuró. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, los cerró, los abrió y así sucesivamente. Intentaba creércelo. Y sí. Era real. Dio un gritillo de alegría y tomó por sorpresa a Juuzou al elevarlo un metro a lo alto. Con agilidad y sin mucho esfuerzo, lo atrapó y, aún alzado en el aire, dio vueltas con él. Juuzou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en ningún momento. Estaba bastante mareado, el ghoul le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas para procesar todo bien. Cuando por fin se detuvo, quedó apricionado por segunda vez en el día en los brazos de su compañero.— ¡ESTE ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! ¡Y TODO GRACIAS A TI!

—S-Seidou...— llegó a decir el azabache.— mis huesos...

—¡P-perdón! Creo que me emocioné demasiado.

—Sí... — se apoyó posicionando su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, intentando recuperar el aliento.— un poco.

"Ahora que lo pienso..." pensó Seidou "De nuevo, lo traté como una chica". Mientras se debatía en si disculparse o ignorar todo, se dio cuenta que Juuzou seguía tranquilo apoyado en su pecho. Mantenía su mirada inexpresiva, que lo hacía ver tan angelical.

—Discúlpame también por, bueno, tratarte de esa forma tan...— dijo.— tú sabes.

—No, no sé.— respondió tranquilamente.

—Como si fueras una mujer.

—¿Lo hiciste? No lo había notado.

—En ese caso, mejor. Es que... eres tan pequeño y delgado que es bastante divertido, como si fueras una muñeca y... ya me escuché. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Entiendo. Ahora... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por un momento se había olvidado del tema principal. Su alegría volvió, más limitada, claro.

—Menos roto.


End file.
